1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices made for receiving folding tables. More specifically, the invention comprises a sloping table bed for receiving, transporting and storing folding tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facilities used for meetings, including churches, hotels, convention centers and schools, use institutional folding tables. The tables are usually round or rectangular. They fold for easy storage in small areas and vary in size and weight, ranging from light plastic tables to heavy wooden tables. Events can be held in quick succession requiring the rooms to be cleared and cleaned quickly and efficiently.
Many organizations have small crews of employees or volunteers that help to set up and take down the folding tables. Some organizations may have only one person, perhaps a custodian, or only a few people setting up rooms full of tables. Previously two or more people were needed to set up or take down a table. The tables were picked up by one person at each end by stooping, lifting and turning the table over on its side to fold the legs out or in. Stooping and lifting is required by both people when loading or unloading to or from flatbed carts or vertical stacking carts. Additionally, tables can easily slide off of flatbed or vertical stacking carts potentially damaging the tables or the floor itself, not to mention injuring the people involved. The set up process can be time-consuming, taxing and cumbersome.
Therefore what is needed is a cart which allows simple and efficient assembly and disassembly of folding tables. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.